Jungle Lessons
by Jennarei
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that take place during my other story, First Crush, they are about all of the different lessons that Simba and Co. endure with Zazu. Some are funny, other serious. ENJOY!
1. Pinned Ya!

SIMBA'S POV

The sun was high in the sky and heated up my back. The laughs from the other lions reached my ears but I ignored them easily. Now the flies that were buzzing around me were less easy to ignore. I swatted them with my tail until they went away and then crouched low. I was on a mission. One that I had failed before but WOULD NOT fail again. Finally, the bushes parted slightly and I found my target. They were talking to someone but then the conversation went silent. Perfect, they were alone. Performing everything I was taught that morning,  
>I watched my prey. They breathed easily, soaking in the sun. Seemingly unknowing. I willed my tail to stop twitching and hugged the ground, made my breaths silent and few. Advancing slowly, I kept my eyes on my prey, never looking away. Finally, I was close enough to see the leaves waver slightly when they breathed. Rolling my shoulders, I let a soft growl escape before I jumped from the tall leafy bush and out into the sun.<p>

And found myself promtly with my back on the dirt ground and two big, blue, annoyingly confident eyes staring at me.

"You still can't pin me Simba! No lesson Zazu can teach you will help." Nala was now smirking, enjoying my moment of humiliation.

"Can you blame me for trying?" I attempted to shove her off but she only shifted all of her weight to her paws, which were on my shoulders, therefore rendering me immobile. I really hated her right now.

"Yes, yes I can."

"Simba, perhaps you should start with a less skilled opponent?" Zazu was sitting on a branch above my head, wing resting on his forehead as if it was painful to watch my failure.

"I would do that. If I could get up!" I tried to shove Nala off with my back legs but found them pinned down by her own. Did she think of everything?

"Actually Zazu, perhaps I could help Simba out! Give him some pointers...you know, from the lion's point of view?" She smiled down at me and added, in a whisper that only I could hear,  
>"Because obviously, whatever that birds teachin ya, isn't working!"<p>

I growled in response but it was drowned out by Zazu's approval.

"Of course! Try your best Nala. Although I doubt anything will get through his thick head!"

"HEY! I heard that!" I was still pinned down and stared up at Zazu. Although he was directly above me so I ended up crossed eyed and I got a bit of a headache.

"Ow, my head."

"Kings help us. You were SUPPOSED to hear that Young Simba!" He settled down on the branch as if accepting that it would be a long while before any of us were going anywhere.

Boy was he right. It was more than an hour later and I was only, quote 'Moderatly close to mabye half-way pinning' Nala.

"No Simba, shift your weight forward so that I'm pushed back. Don't worry to really push 'kay?" Nala was jabbing my chest and shoulders with her paw for perhaps the thousandth time before I swiped her paw away.

"That's what I've been doing for the past like, 20 times!" this whole routine was getting real old real fast.

"Well I guess you haven't anchored your back paws enough. Plant them firmly on the ground, take out your claws if you have to. Now, try to pin me." Nala walked away until she was a good 7 feet away from me and sat down, waiting for my attack.

"Fine then!" I charged towards her but at the last moment, she jumped away so that I ended up running into the tree behind her with a loud THUNK, knocking Zazu out of his branch with a yelp and giving me a bloody nose and one heck of a headache.

"Owwwwww! What was that for?" I tried my best to sound menacing but my nose was covered with my paw so I just sounded nasally and ridiculous.

"Well, I didn't think you would run into the tree!" Nala said, failing to keep a straight face.

"Well, now I have a bloody nose! Thank you so much!" I pulled my paw away to see some crimson staining my fur.

"Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry! Come on, we can get Hallette to clean that up! Just follow me." she came closer to inspect my now hurt nose and immediatly sobered up. I followed her relunctantely, since I knew that Hallette was probably the only person who could help stop the bleeding and I really didn't feel like showing off my lousy tackling skills.

A half hour and a lot of fussing from Hallette later, I was back to my old self, plus some bandage thing on my nose. Zazu insisted that I restart my tackling training immediatly. Of course, with someone else than Nala, who apparently decided that she would just 'sit and watch' this time. So I went to find someone else. We followed the laughs to a pool with a low waterfall where Kuju, Miko, Kiki and Tal were taking turns jumping off of. Kuju sat down near the bank to egg on Tal who was scared of doing a flip. I repeated the stalking procedure from this morning and eventually jumped out of the bushes and unto an unsuspecting Kuju, promptly pinning him down to the ground, wearing a smug face.

"Pinned ya!" I shouted so that everyone would notice my accomplishment. Everyone turned and...collapsed into peals of laughter. It was then that I realized that I still sounded nasally.

PERFECT.  
> <p>


	2. diplomacy 1

**Here's something to keep you busy until I can get the sequel to First Crush up. It's a little lengthy but it was a plot that was just screaming at me to put it up soooo. Here ya go! Enjoy!**

SIMBA'S POV

It was sunny, a meadow was beneath my feet, birds flew around my head, the air was filled with the fragrance of flowers. I blinked and looked around, nothing but blue skies and green grass. Except for one thing, Nala. She smiled and ran up to me, regarding me with bright, blue eyes. She then, licked my cheek, making my knees weak and my face flush. She giggled and took off.

"Wait! Nala!" I yelled, running after her. She only laughed.

"If you catch me," She yelled over her shoulder, "You get a prize!" I almost fell when I heard those words, but snapped to attention and sped up. She looked back a me with saphirre eyes,  
>giggling. Suddenly, she dissapeared behind the trunk of a tree. I raced around the side to find...nothing.<p>

"I'm over here!" She called from behind another tree trunk a couple of feet away. I growled playfully and raced over. She wasn't there. "Over here silly!" another few feet away. The process repeated itself a couple of times before I approached the last tree.

"I gotcha now!" I shouted and ran to the other side to find...

Zazu Zazu? He flew over and started yelling at me. I backed up a couple of steps, attempting to escape his skwawking. What happened to Nala?

"Lazy Cat! Get up! Get up!" He screeched. He pecked my head and the sky turned grey. "GET UP!"

I awoke with a shout. An annoyed looking Zazu was sitting in front of me.

"Finally, the sleeping lion awakens!" he huffed, he took a couple of steps back and then proceded to wake up Kuju and Miko who were besides me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart. THAT was a terrible nightmare!

"Why...why are you waking us up?" Kuju asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because!" Zazu sighed exasperated, "Today, we will begin our first diplomacy lesson!" he said, standing on a nearby branch. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down. THIS is why he woke me up?

"I understand *yawn* Simba...But why did you wake US up?" Miko snapped at the dodo.

"Because!" Zazu huffed, "You two are going to help." He stated. "Be at the Silver Pool in 15 minutes!" And with that, he flapped off. Kuju put his head down and so did I but we were stopped by Miko.

"Isn't that where the girls live?" he asked. We all looked at each other...and jumped up at the same time, in a scramble to get ready. After a lot of running around, we all met where we started. And heard laughing. Timon and Pumbaa were rolling around the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Well, looks like some people *laughs* are excited to see their girlfriends!" Timon teased. Immediatly, we all turned different shades of pink and red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" We all shouted. I turned to look at Miko, confused.

"I thought you asked her out when we were cubs?" I asked. he turned pink.

"Well, I did...but I'm not even sure if we still are...she talked to Scar alot, trying to change things, She spent time, comforting other people and... And what about you? Didn't you ask Nala out?" now it was my turn to blush.

"That...That's not the point!" I muttered. Timon laughed some more.

"Forget all of this! You WISH they were your girlfriends!" We all blushed again. Kuju finally saved us.

"We gotta go!" And jogged off, towards the Silver Pool. Me and Miko followed suit. Eager to leave the taunting laughs behind...and admittedly...to see the girls.

NALA'S POV

It had been several days since the tree and nose incident and I really hadn't seen Simba since. He was being tutored on the "Circle of Life" or something. Or mabye he was still sore from the pinning lesson. I wasn't sure. But either way, I was excited when Zazu woke us up this morning. Well, I was...eventually.

That morning...

"Miss Nala?" I moaned and turned around. I was in a dreamless sleep, but that didn't mean that I wanted to wake up! "Wake up Miss Nala!" A voice whispered harshly, a felt a wing poke my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Zazu. Great.

"Why *yawn* are you here Zazu? Not that I'm not happy!" I said, still kinda groggy.

"Today shall be Simba's first Diplomacy lesson. I was hoping that you and the ladies would be able to assist? The other two boys will be coming as well. Knowing Simba, He'll need extra help!" I smiled. He was always so nice and proper. For some reason, mostly to me and the other girls. He seemed annoyed with Simba.

"Of course Zazu! We'll be happy to. I'll wake the others." I smiled and stretched. He smiled slightly and flew off. I woke up the other two (not an easy task).

"Why are you waking us up so EARLY?" Kiki asked rolling so that her back was facing me. I rolled my eyes.

"Simba's coming over for his Diplomacy lessons." I said, waiting for her to get up. Tal was already getting some fish for breakfest.

"And?" She muttered.

"Kuju is coming too." I laughed and walked away. I heard footsteps a little later. Unrequited love was a good motivation. I found Tal on the bank of the pool, with a couple of fish. Not more than 2. I huffed and entered the water next to her.

"I can do this you know." She said, staring intently at the water.

"I know, I'm just helping." I answered. Her response was to splash the water all over my coat. I sputtered out some water that dripped in my mouth.

"Oops!" She said, laughing slightly. "I missed!" I growled and splashed her back. Things kinda spiraled out of control from there. At one point, Kiki joined in and we just ran around, getting each other soaked. It was fun!

SIMBA'S POV

We got to the Silver pool to find the girls in an all out splash war. They were laughing, slipping and sliding, jumping everywhere! They were comepletely oblivious to our presence. I laughed when I saw Kuju staring at a now soaked Kiki. But then again, I was staring at Nala...so I was just as guilty as he was.

"Oh! Um...Hi guys!" Tal said nervously. Shaking water droplets from her coat. Nala and Kiki froze and followed suit, retreating to the banks, and frantically trying to smooth their fur down. Miko laughed.

"Didn't Zazu say we were coming over?" he said, walking over to Tal and purposely messing up the fur on top of her head. She swatted at his paw, annoyed.

"Of course he did, we were just having a little fun! Speaking of which, where IS Zazu?" She said, ending her sentence sticking her tounge out at Miko.

"I'm right here!" He called from a branch. "Now on with the lesson!"

-Later-

"I am NOT coming out!" shouted Miko from behind some bushes. I laughed a little. I was appointed the role of King, Kuju was supposed to be a visiting King, and Miko was supposed to be a elephant called Hati, who's herd moved from one King's lands to the other.

"Oh come on Miko!" called Tal, from next to me, "Just come out! We can't continue without you!" I laughed as the other girls started begging Miko to appear.

"Fine." Came a relunctant growl. Then, Miko appeared. He had big round leaves tied to his ears, he looked like a gigantic mouse! I burst out laughing, as did the others. "That's it!" He yelled. "I'm hiding!" he turned to dissapear when Tal stopped him.

"Oh come on Miko! I think it's cute!" she giggled a little and jogged up to a blushing Miko. She pawed the fake ears lightly. Miko smiled slightly, obviously liking the attention.

"You mean the ears?" He asked.

"Hmmm... Mabyyyee." She giggled, still pawing the fake ears, but making sure to touch his actual ears too. I think I heard a soft purr escape from Miko but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah!" I called still laughing. "Your girlfriend thinks the EARS are cute!" Tal blushed and returned her paw to the ground. Miko just growled a little and blushed a deep red, miffed at me for interrupting Tal's affection and their strange moment.

"Well, now it's your turn Simba!" Zazu called. I looked at him confused. "Here you are!" he said. Then, he produced a ring of large red leaves. Oh no! He tossed them down and it landed in front of my paws. Was this bird crazy? I was NOT wearing this thing!

"Didn't you use this when we were cubs?" Nala asked picking it up with a paw. I did! I remembered now! I used it when I was distracting Zazu from our escape to the elephant graveyard.

"Well yeah...but I'm not about to wear it again!" I backed up from a grinning Nala.

"Oh yes you are!" She laughed. Then she pounced. We wrestled for a bit before she had me pinned to the ground. "Kiki, help me out here!" Kiki ran up and slipped the fake mane over my head. I managed to shove them off and sit up.

"What was that for?" I semi-yelled at Nala. She just giggled in response. I took my place on a boulder and watched as Zazu forced Kuju to wear a ring made of brown leaves. This was humiliating. I HATED diplomacy lessons.

"Now," announced Zazu, landing at the center of our circle "Nala will play the part of the homeland Queen, Kiki will be the visiting queen and Tal will be 'Hati's' second in command."  
>My heart skipped a beat. Nala? The homeland Queen? That meant, that she was my queen. In the lesson at least. I think I turned 3 different shades of red! Nala sat down next to me, our sides so close, I felt heat radiate from her body. I shivered. She giggled.<p>

"Are you cold?"

"Actualy I...I..." I stopped talking when she scooted over just an inch and her fur mingled with mine. I felt my stomach turn inside out and my heart race.

"Better?" she asked, a small smile on her creamy muzzle. I merely nodded. Not trusting my mouth to work under the knowing gaze of her sapphire eyes. She giggled and turned her attention to Zazu. I changed my mind.

I LOVED diplomacy lessons!

**So watcha think? Just press the review button and tell me!**


End file.
